


Under the Flash of Neon Lights

by ladydragon76



Series: Racers [2]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: fasttrack, kink: exhibitionism, kink: public sex, series: racers, smut: sparks, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Weekly Request fill for tf_rare_pairing prompt – Fasttrack/Blurr - Neon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Flash of Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Making stuff up! Spark smut in public. Follows [Innocence](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71348.html)

**Title:** Under the Flash of Neon Lights  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** Racers  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Fasttrack/Blurr  
 **Summary:** Weekly Request fill for tf_rare_pairing prompt – Fasttrack/Blurr - Neon  
 **Notes:** Making stuff up! Spark smut in public. Follows [Innocence](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71348.html)

 

**Under the Flash of Neon Lights**

 

Air rushed over his frame as he swerved around traffic, that pretty blue tail _just_ ahead of him. A little closer, he was in the heat wash now, and his comm echoed with Blurr’s laughter as they dodged around a few more mechs driving wherever their boring existences took them.

//Never gonna catch me!//

//You keep saying that.//

//Can’t help it stays true,// Blurr said, and suddenly dove off the expressway.

Fasttrack shot after him, spark thrumming. Truth was, he didn’t mind coming in behind Blurr off the tracks. Kid was something else when he was high on a win, and Fasttrack made sure he was available for Blurr to take some of that excess energy out on as often as possible.

They both had to slow down on the main streets, the lanes crowded and mechs everywhere. Fasttrack stayed on Blurr’s aft, nudging his bumper and revving his engine. Heat made the air shimmer around them, and Fasttrack felt a thrill dance over his sensornet.

Blurr found an opening and darted into it. Fasttrack followed as they aimed toward the sidewalk outside the club.

He had to time it… just… right…

Fasttrack transformed, sliding in right behind Blurr as all those sleek lines reconfigured themselves into a pretty mech.

“I won!” Blurr exclaimed, laughing as Fasttrack’s momentum knocked them back into the startled bouncer. Good thing the mech was big and bulky with that slow of a processor, or they’d have landed on the ground.

Fasttrack wound his arms around Blurr and pulled him away. No one was touching what was his tonight. He kept Blurr close, smiling, noting the darker shaded optics, the smirk, feeling teasing hands on his waist.

Frag waiting!

He pushed Blurr into an alcove. It wasn’t private, or even very dark with the bright neon lights flashing down on them, but he didn’t care. Better, neither did Blurr. Club-goers were about to get a once in a lifetime show.

//This my prize for beating you again?//

Fasttrack winked, and closed his mouth over Blurr’s, hands greedy and possessive on the fine blue plating. He dug his fingers in behind the hot piping on Blurr’s side, pushing forward to keep them braced up against the wall as Blurr’s knees gave out.

Fasttrack purred, and reached out with his spark. Blurr pulled out of the kiss with a cry, entering the exchange with a sharp, hungry pulse from his spark. Fasttrack dipped his helm, mouth locking over Blurr’s main energon line. They threw energy into one another, racing toward overload the same way they raced on the streets. Fast, reckless.

Blurr arched off the wall, a high keen wavering over the boom of the music. Fasttrack pulled back just enough to watch, systems redlining at the sight. He clenched his jaw, and growled, overload making him shake.

Blurr went limp, chuckling as Fasttrack leaned into him. “I won again.”

Fasttrack laughed, kissed Blurr quick, and then dragged him past the staring crowd of mechs to the bar. He knew he’d won, but Blurr really was incredible when excited over winning.

And the night was just beginning.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
